User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive9
PLEASE STOP ASKING HOW TO BECOME AN ADMIN. Archived talk pages: 01|02|03|04|05|06|07 Leave new messages using the Leave message button, please remember to sign them! For any matter you're uncomfortable with or you would rather not talk publicly, you can contact me at vargas☆love.com (replace ☆ with @). ---- hello hi sorry for the inconvenience, I am lina bureau super eleven Wiki the Latin version of Inazuma Eleven about wikis, I would tell the user Vanuatu 222 has been stealing gif and images , if you can do something about it I would appreciate, if only to talk to him thanks and sorry for any inconvenience. and sorry to use the word "steal" is not referred to the case if User:kenpachi025 About: Shindou Hey! Do you know about what happened to Shindou in the movie? (Please reply, I'm really curious about this.) About: Shindou Hey, do you know what happened to Shindou in the movie? (please reply, I'm really curious about this)TakatoEndou 05:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Theme!! (again) XD Hi! I was wondering if this would be okay as the theme. I tested it out on theme designer. Would it be okay? Thank you!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I dont mind if you create that blog. Thank you!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 01:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I like yugioh too, I play Gladiator Beasts, and my favorite Keeper is Genda too about Fanart Just in case that your email box is full of applications, I copy it to here then: Hi Genda, I would like to ask you if this is a kind of Fanart? Since it is uploaded by Torch92 (which is a old member) Here's the link: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShuuUnknownHissatsuWIIgame.PNG Hope you'll approve this soon. Thanks,~k98 Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Image Categories (cont) Sorry for the insanely late reply. I've been having computer problem up until recently. Well, I guess separate categories for every character could get a bit messy. I like your proposal, and it could work even better if we make sub-categories. Like, "Anime Screenshots" can lead to "Original Series" and "GO Series". --Blazaking 18:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to share... you guys do the thing :) Re-Design? Hey!! Do you think it's time to re-design the wiki? You know? The New Year is coming... ? (Ịn 5 days..) We should get a new look for the new year... I think the wiki is a little bit "office-look", we should redesign those to be a bit.. user-friendly? What do you think? RSVP! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Question?? Hey I was wondering how do we add a page to categorie well i really don't know how so please can u tell me how?? User:Tsurugi-kun THANK YOU Gallery I noticed that there are a lot of pictures on the character pages and the users seem to add even more pictures, even though you often do not need more. So, I thought it would be a good idea to make a seperate gallery for the characters where you can put the pictures in, instead of having character pages full of pictures. What do you think about that? I am not even sure if this is possible but I saw it on the Kingdom Hearts wikia yesterday. SweetHope 17:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know that there used to be character galleries but I can understand that you decided against them. Still, thanks for your answer^^ SweetHope 21:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) A Question Do not know if it will be approved, but I would like to post of my design on my blog Inazuma Eleven It would be possible? How do I create a summary? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 03:03, January 29, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 How do we become an admin? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 No need to answer those questions. I figured out the answers. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:44, February 10, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 'Hey !' I am italian too !^^ Thanks =D SnowyBoy 19:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Talk boxes Hello.....I wanted to tell that in many wikias there are talk-boxes. Will it be okay if even our wikia has any talk-boxes? (I asked Mizuki Raimon before but she told me to refer to you and Khoi) Sweetswaru 09:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ^^Question h-hey got a question~ I heard from my friends in wikia and the admins...that people 11 and below are not allowed ^^;;I"m pretty sure I did not know about that.....because I have seen a lot of people 11-and below...and using this and I thought it would be alright...and pretty much some people in my school 11- have wikia"s and I did not know that it was not allowed...and IE wikia was told to me by Kari110 and Runaway Marshmallow to make one...and I didn"t know that it wasn"t allowed...and was pretty much using it for a few weeks when people told me it was not allowed...and I was afraid of the "banning" part and yeah....so...I would just like to know and yeah.......thank you very much and I hope to see your reply ~ Asian Cloud 13:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow this is such an awesome wiki , I'm so glad you made it thank you so much :) KekkeiNatsu 16:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Users below 13. Thank you very much....I have another question tho, I have been given a day to confirm sooo that I won"t be banned......however,my parents are not here...and no one is here...at my place except the maids....yeah...and a close friend of my mom("Tita") here to watch over me...would it be alright I let them send the message first then...when one of my parents come home....I will let them make another?and p.s. my "tita" does not have yahoo.....and I told her to make one soo....the email would be: jimenezangie74@yahoo.com and...well yeah..woop~ Asian Cloud 06:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, and hello hello! I have a question. I heard from my friends in the wikia that you can only join in the wikia if you are 13 and above. When i didn't join yet, i had no idea, that also goes for my friends, Asian Cloud ,and Runaway_Marshmallow. but.. i have a request (i am so sorry if it's harsh), is it okay if I.. continue joining this wikia? It is because... i am below 13 but i'm almost turning 13! Thank you for reading this. Kari 110 11:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) About Fidio Aldena First of all, I love your avatar. Wait, why am I talking in english- posso tranquillamente parlare in italiano. :°D È stata una sorpresa scoprire che sei italiana (dato l'avatar, deduco che tu sia una ragazza, giusto?) Vabbè, ho 17 anni e amo la tua Wiki! Infatti cerco di contribuire spesso, ogni volta che mi è possibile. Ma sto divagando. Volevo parlare della pagina Fideo Ardena. Avevo fatto un "rant", forse un po' eccessivo, nella talk page perché nessuno mi dava ascolto. E ancora nessuno ha fatto niente. Fideo è sbagliato come nome, e a maggior ragione visto che sei italiana dovresti saperlo quanto me. Fideo è un nome che non esiste. È un'inglesizzazione. È come scrivere "kaneelay" invece di "canile" solo perché suona giusto in inglese. Ma se è un nome italiano, va scritto giusto in italiano. Fidio, con la I, è la scrittura giusta. Il nome scritto in kana dice Fidio, e Fidio è un antico nome italiano, quindi quella "e" non c'entra niente. Anche altra gente (non solo italiana, anche straniera) è d'accordo con me. Chiedo quindi se perfavore sia possibile rinominare la pagina, dato che è stata bloccata la possibilità di farlo ai membri normali. (se è possibile, dato che tutti lo chiamano Aldena e non Ardena, vorrei chiedere se sia possibile rinominare anche il cognome.) Grazie per l'attenzione. :) --NingyoHimeDoll 19:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Umm Genda Can i Still Be On The Wiki Im Ten PLZ My Parents Said It Was Okay...PLZ Thank You.. Can i Still Be Here? Hi umm Genda May i Still Be in This Wiki? And the Fanon wiki? PLZ I Have My Parents Permission already...Thank You In Advance.. --Jom Mari Kita Terbang Dalam Langit.... 18:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Why not you can still in this wiki and Welcome Back (by the way are you 10?) Hello! Admin One of the rules says that NO FANART IS ALLOWED but one of the users has uploaded a very disgusting and vulgar fanart image on Gouenji Shuuya & Hijikata. So I would like request for a spam or deleting or other wise a reporting botton which would shell out all these kind of stuff. If possible I might report that user and the image (PS I am not trying to offend anyone.) Thanks and Regards, Inazuma28 08:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Inazuma28 GS. Hello there Genda! I'm Vegito ss4 the founder of Anime Wiki which is all about anime including Inzuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone.I would like to ask permission to make information using your pages before making pages about Inzuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone.So with a pretty can I? That is if you are kind enough that is... ^_^ This will help make this Wikia more popular :D H..heey! I'm so sorry I accidentaly uploaded a edited picture on my profile... well... I didn't know I would stand on de site itself so I'm terribly sorry :$:$:$ I'm so clumpsy and I hope it will be okay .___. Friendly regards, me ^^'' Something Happened Hello,Genda Koujirou! HirotoObsessedFangirlXD and ~Ketsurui~ had a fight on this day.They sweared and annoyed everyone.Also, I dont know if it was real,but Kelsey(Ketsurui) said she throwed Loretta(HirotoObsessed) out of the window.Maybe you can ban one(Kelsey),or them both for a while,because everyone was sad of it. Greetings,AidenFubuki Let my cold wind flow in your heart 17:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC)(Talk) Thanks OK thks! XD I promise that i'll try to didn't create any problem hehehehe :) And i've read the home page and helps and ive learned to do this (signature), see if ive make right? thanks Gold Phill 00:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC)